El Castigo de Drew
by anonimus maximus
Summary: Es una historia anexa de Las Conquistas de Percy, narra el destino de Drew Tanaka y su castigo impartido por su madre, Afrodita. (ES UNA HISTORIA DE SEXO, QUE INVOLUCRA: INCESTO, VIOLACION, ESCLAVITUD E IMPREGNACION FORZADA. SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS, ESTAS ADVERTIDO).


**No lo esperaban tan pronto, ni yo, pero el mar de comentarios positivos respecto a hacer el one shot, no dejo margen de duda.**

 **Una última vez, ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene sexo, violación, esclavitud, incesto e impregnación forzada.**

* * *

-Bueno, cariño- dijo Afrodita sonriendo- te preguntaras porque te invite a venir hoy a mi palacio verdad?- decía mientras cruzaba sus elegantes piernas.

-Me da curiosidad- dije sonriendo con suficiencia- pero el estar en presencia de la familia basta para aminorar mi curiosidad- dije mientras tomaba un sorbo a mi te.

-Oh, que dulce- dijo con la misma sonrisa, pero note que sus ojos destellaron con... ira?- Es curioso que te preocupe la familia, después de todo, tu fuiste la espía de Cronos en el campamento- dijo y yo me atragante con mi te.

-Qu-que!?- respondí mientras el color se iba de mi cara- T-tu lo sabes?!-

-Tanto como se, que a pesar del sacrificio de Silena, mi amada hija- dijo con bos pesada de tristesa- se sacrifico, alegando ser ella la espia por ti, porque creyo que podias redimirte y guiar a tus hermanas... pero tu, TU!- grito mientras yo me sobresaltaba del susto- le escupiste en la cara, a ella y a todas tus hermanas!- señalo firme pero recuperando su porte.

-Y-yo-

-Ahórrate las mentiras- dijo firme- se que tratas a tu hermanos como esclavos, que te gusta ver cómo te arreglan, lavan tu ropa, hasta cepillan tus dientes!- decía incrédula, entonces su semblante se oscureció- Y se, que violaste a tus hermanas- dijo y sentí como empecé a temblar de miedo- Como las forzaste a lamer tu coño, como las golpeaste mientras les arrancabas la virginidad con un vibrador, como te deleitaste mientras lloraban por qué parases!- dijo y me vio con furia- Oh! mis dulces Lily y Daphne, solo tenían nueve años!- me grito con tal veneno en la voz que yo casi mojo mis bragas de miedo.

-Qu-que vas a-

-La muerte es un castigo rápido- afirmo cortándome- Y no creo en el dolor físico como castigo, además eso no me devolverá a Silena, asi que decidí que la vas a reemplazar- sentencio mientras yo habría mucho mis ojos- Así es, tú vas a dar a luz a otra vida como castigo por la muerte de Silena y de todo lo que has hecho- termino mientras tronaba los dedos y en un instante yo me encontraba desnuda y de rodillas ante mi madre.

-Desde hoy, vendrás aquí los fines de semana, y cada vez que te lo ordene, también te hare "visitas" para asegurarme de impregnarte- sentencio mama sin dar lugar a un no.

-Pe-pero tu eres mujer, como yo- dije a lo que ella levanto una ceja- Co-como vas a impregnarme?- pregunte y ella sonrió antes de levantar su falda y yo me quede tiesa con lo que vi.

Bajo la falda de mi madre, no solo estaba el coño mas deseable que jamás haya visto, sino que justo encima de el, estaba la más grande, gruesa y venosa verga que jamas haya visto, la mera visión de como esa verga femenina crecía mientras Afrodita la tomaba y la pajeaba delante de mi, me hiso mojarme involuntariamente.

-ma-mama, no podríamos discu- sus palabras fueron cortadas mientras los labios de sus madre se enganchaban sobre los suyos y su lengua fue empujada a su boca, sus ojos se abrieron, su madre la besaba, instintivamente su lengua avanzó y luchó una batalla perdida contra la de su madre antes de que su boca fuera rápida y despiadadamente dominada, y tan avergonzada como estaba de admitir que le había encantado.

Finalmente el beso terminó cuando Afrodita quedó sin aliento y separó con un rastro de saliva colgando entre sus lenguas.

-Mama p-por f- fue interrumpida nuevamente cuando Afrodita comenzo a chupar sus pechos- Espera- su madre la ignoró mientras se aferraba a uno de sus pezones endurecidos, mientras su mano bajaba entre sus piernas y empujaba un dedo en su hendidura húmeda antes de empujar dicho dedo dentro y fuera de ella.

-Ah ma-mama no ah! puedes hacerlo ah! somos madre e hija- ella gimió como ella trató de empujar a su madre fuera

-Soy una diosa, no me importan esas cosas- dijo mientras pelliscaba mis tetas y deslizaba otro dedo, yo sabía que me correría pronto- Déjate llevar, no te detengas, córrete para mami-

-ah, ah, ah, AAAAAHHHHHHH!- grite mientras me corría en la mano de mi madre, quien felizmente llevo mi esperma a sus labios y los lamio hasta dejarlos relucientes.

-Mnnnn sabes muy rica Drew- dijo mientras se levantó y me miró todavía temblando, antes de arrastrarse hacia adelante y alinea su masivo miembro con mi coño.

-Ma-mama te lo suplico- le rogué y ella se detuvo, solte un suspiro de alivio, pensé que me perdonaría, pero ella me vio con unos ojos furiosos.

-Igual que Lily y Daphne, que te suplicaron que no lo hicieras- sentencio y con un empuje de su cadera Afrodita enterró toda su longitud en el coño de su hija.

Mi grito fue cortado cuando mi madre volvió a reclamar mis labios y empezó a explorar todos los rincones de mi boca, Afrodita entonces, empezó a moverse, suavemente al principio aumentando la velocidad a medida que avanzaba hasta el punto en que mi madre estaba violándome sin misericordia alguna.

Finalmente terminando el beso, Afrodita inmediatamente se enganchó en mi pezón izquierdo, mientras su mano jugaba con mi otro seno.

-Tu coño se siente tan bien, hija mía, es tan apretado- decía cuando dejaba de chupar mi pezón.

-Ma-mama, n-no- decia como podía, el aliento se escapaba de mis labios.

-Mnnn voy a correrme pronto Drew- dijo mientras lamia mi oído- Voy a llenar tu vientre con mi semen- dijo con unos brillantes ojos rosados- Quédate embarazada de tu hermana-hija!- grito y con unos cuantos empujones finales, Afrodita lanzo su carga directamente a mi vientre.

-NOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritaba mientras me venía involuntariamente al sentir la verga de mi madre bombeando chorro tras chorro de semen dentro de mi - A-AH! LO SIENTO DENTRO DE MI! VOY A QUEDAR PREÑADA Y DARE A LUZ A MI PROPIO HERMANO! - podía sentir que me desvanecía cuando Afrodita me miró directamente a los ojos mientras sonreia.

-Bienvenida al primer día del resto de tu vida- dijo mientras seguía llenando mi vientre y entonces todo se puso negro.

* * *

Y así durante las semanas siguientes Afrodita continuó fallándome cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad:

Como cuando mama se hiso invisible, metió su mano en mis pantalones y estuvo jugando con mi coño mientras entrenaba arquería.

O cuando fui al cine, y cuando me sente en mi asiento, toda mi ropa se desvaneció y quede empalada en la verga de mi madre durante toda la pelicula, por suerte uso la niebla para evitar que los mortales nos vieran.

Tres semanas después me entere que estaba embarazada, y por lo tanto, mama me ordeno tomar unas largas vacaciones, en su palacio, hasta que el niño naciera, para evitar que los campistas me descubrieran.

Aun con mi vientre hinchado, mama no se abstuvo de cogerme, peor aún, ahora usaba mi culo, y no tu reparos en cogerme en su balcón a pleno dia, nadie lo noto porque solo me vieron sonrojada, pero mi madre invisible estaba detrás de mi, sodomizándome sin piedad delante de todo el Olimpo.

Finalmente llego el dia del nacimiento del niño...

-Puja- decia una enfermera dríada.

-N-no puedo ah!- decia mientras intentaba dar a luz en u a camilla en los cuartos de maternidad del palacio de mama- No puedo, no puedo- decia sin parar, entonces oi un chasquido y de repente note que alguien apareció debajo de mi, era Afrodita, la cual estaba desnuda y no se veia nada feliz.

-Claro que puedes- dijo mientras sentia su verga en la entrada de mi ano- Pero como no quieres pujar, mami tendrá que ayudarte- dijo antes de empujar brutalmente su miembro en mi culo, tomar mis caderas y empezar a empalarme en medio de la sala de partos!

-AAAAH AAH AAH!- era lo único que podía decir, sabía lo que hacía, intentaba inducirme a pujar con las penetraciones, al parecer funcionaba.

-Se ve la cabeza!- decía la driada medica- Solo un empuje mas- dijo y en el acto mama forzó su miembro en mi culo con fuerza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Mi grito de dolor-placer se mesclo con el del bebe recién nacido.

-Es una niña!- dijo la dríada- Una muy sana y fuerte niña- decía mientras nos la mostraba, tenía un mechón negro y ojos de caleidoscopio.

-AWWW! que hermosa!- dijo mama con cara de infinita alegría- No te parece Drew?- debí tardar en responder porque mama forzó su miembro mas adentro (seguía dentro de mi).

-Una belleza ah!- dije y una enfermera se llevo a la cria para limpiarla- Entonces... ya soy libre de-

-Nop- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi vientre estirado, brillo rosa y de repente mi vientre estaba plano otra vez y mi coño maltratado estaba como si nunca hubiera dado a luz.

-Pe-pero tu-

-dije que hasta que reemplazaras a Silena, y ella valia por lo menos doce hijas como tu- entonces hiso una seña a otra enfermera driada y esta saco la verga de mama de mi culo, bajo su mascarilla y empezo a mamarla- Mnnnnnn tranquila cariño, que mami se asegurara de que ah! pagues tu deuda lo antes posible ah- y al decirlo la driada metió la verga de mama en mi coño, la cual por el placer previo de mi culo y la mamada de la driada, estallo en un torrente de semen fértil en mi coño, mientras Afrodita deshacía mi bata de hospital y apretaba mis tetas, además, pude notar como la driada ahora lamia el coño de mama.

-Mnnnnnn como te lo dije antes, cariño- mientras lamia una lágrima caída de mi mejilla- Bienvenida al resto de tu vida mnnnnnnn- decía mientras seguía asegurándose de preñarme otra vez.

* * *

 **Y esto es lo que le paso a Drew un año antes de los acontecimientos de Las Conquistas de Percy, ahora mismo esta esperando su segundo hijo y pasa poco tiempo en el Campamento, y como imaginaras, nadie sabe de esto... mas que ustedes claro, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
